The present invention relates to a dust-collecting filter cloth and a bag filter.
More precisely, the invention relates to a dust-collecting filter cloth and a bag filter having good heat resistance and good dust-collecting efficiency.
The filter for air purification includes one for internal filtration and another for surface filtration. The filter for surface filtration is used in duct collectors. For surface filtration, the filter first catches dust on its surface to form a dust layer thereon, and the dust layer then continues to catch dust thereon to increase its thickness. After its thickness has increased to a certain degree, the dust layer is removed from the surface of the filter. With that, the filter again begins to catch dust to form a dust layer on its surface, and this is repeated.
For the filter for surface filtration, heretofore used is non-woven fabric. For this, there are known a needle-punched felt of which the surface is smoothed by calendering; and a needle-punched felt coated with a silicone resin or a fluororesin to have increased lubricity for dust removal from it.
Regarding bag filters made of polyphenylene sulfide fibers of the type, a filter cloth for bag filters was proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 57026/1997, which comprises a textile base fabric of polyphenylene sulfide fibers and a web of polyphenylene sulfide fibers. In Japanese Patent No. 2,576,599, proposed was a filter cloth for bag filters, which comprises a textile base fabric of long polyphenylene sulfide fibers and a web of polyphenylene sulfide fibers, with its surface being laminated with a porous, polyphenylene sulfide film. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 165729/1998, proposed was a filter cloth for bag filters, in which the fineness of the polyphenylene sulfide fibers for the web is controlled to be at most 1.8 d.
However, the conventional filter cloths are problematic in that the amount of dust capable of being caught by them is small. This is because the cross-section profile of the single fibers used in them is circular, and the contact area thereof with dust is small. The filter cloth prepared by laminating a resin layer on a needle-punched felt has a high dust-collecting efficiency and it is easy to remove dust from it. However, this is still defective in that it the pressure loss in using it is large.
The object of the present invention is to provide a high-efficiency dust-collecting filter cloth for bag filter units for exhaust gas dust collection, and to provide a bag filter comprising the filter cloth.
The dust-collecting filter cloth of the invention that attains the object is essentially constituted by any of the following:
A dust-collecting filter cloth comprising a base fabric and a web, wherein at least the web comprises modified cross-section fibers of polyphenylene sulfide; or
A dust-collecting filter cloth comprising a base fabric and a web with the web being disposed on the both surfaces of the base fabric, wherein at least the web comprises modified cross-section fibers of polyphenylene sulfide.
The bag filter of the invention is essentially constituted by the following:
A bag filter comprising the above-mentioned dust-collecting filter cloth.
The dust-collecting filter cloth and the bag filter of the invention are described in detail hereinunder.
To attain the object as above, or that is, to obtain a high-efficiency dust-collecting filter cloth and a bag filter comprising it, we, the present inventors have assiduously studied. Incidentally, we tried a web comprising modified cross-section fibers of polyphenylene sulfide for dust-collecting filter cloths, and, as a result, have succeeded in solving all the problems with conventional filter cloths.
The polyphenylene sulfide fibers for use in the invention have been known to have good heat resistance, chemical resistance and hydrolysis resistance, and at least 90% of the constituent units of the fibers are of a polymer having phenylene sulfide structural units of xe2x80x94(C6H4xe2x80x94S)xe2x80x94. Accordingly, the fibers could form dust-collecting filter cloths having good heat resistance, chemical resistance and hydrolysis resistance, but it is still impossible to directly improve the filter cloths comprising them. Accordingly, in the present invention, modified cross-section fibers of polyphenylene sulfide are used for forming the web for dust-collecting filter cloths. Not involving the problem of pressure loss, the dust-collecting efficiency of the filter cloth of the invention is thereby significantly increased.
The web of 100% modified cross-section fibers of polyphenylene sulfide is preferred for increasing the dust-collecting efficiency of filter cloths, but from the economical viewpoint, the web of the filter cloth of the invention may be made of modified cross-section polyphenylene sulfide fibers blended or combined with round cross-section polyphenylene sulfide fibers. In that case, the proportion of the modified cross-section polyphenylene sulfide fibers is preferably at least 25% by weight, more preferably at least 50% by weight in view of the dust-collecting efficiency of the filter cloth.
The modified cross-section referred to herein for the profile of the polyphenylene sulfide fibers includes Y-shaped, V-shaped, U-shaped, L-shaped, triangular or cross-shaped section profiles, excluding circular or oval section profiles. Of those, preferred are Y-shaped cross-section fibers, as they are easy to card.
The fibers to constitute the web of the dust-collecting filter cloth of the invention preferably have a fineness of at most 5 d, more preferably at most 2 d, as they achieve good dust-collecting efficiency. Also preferably, at least the surface layer of the web or the surface of the web that contains the surface layer is composed of the fibers of which the fineness falls within the defined range. The fibers having a fineness of at most 5 d can form a tight felt structure, and the dust-collecting capability of the filter cloth comprising them is therefore enhanced. More preferably, the fineness of the fibers constituting the web is graded in the direction of the thickness of the web. Concretely, it is desirable that the fibers are integrated to form a laminate-structured web in such a manner that their fineness reduces by gradation in the direction of the thickness of the web to be smaller in the upper layer of the laminate structure. Needless-to-say, the fineness gradation referred to herein may be for the mean fineness of the blended or combined fibers that constitute the web. For better results, however, it is more desirable that each of the laminated fiber layers of the web have the same fineness and the fineness of the fiber layers is graded in the manner defined herein.
Any fibers will do for the core, base fabric of the filter cloth of the invention. In view of their heat resistance, however, preferred are fluorine-containing fibers, PPS fibers, polyimide fibers, glass fibers and the like. In view of their capability to be readily entangled with the web, more preferred are PPS fibers. The base fabric is a rough textile. Its warp density preferably falls between 15 and 40/inch, more preferably between 20 and 30/inch; and its weft density preferably falls between 10 and 30/inch, more preferably between 15 and 25/inch.
In the filter cloth of the invention, the web is bonded to the base fabric by entangling the fibers constituting the two. For entangling them, employed is at least one treatment of needle punching and water-jet punching. In view of the strength in entangling them, the former needle punching is preferred. However, depending on the pressure loss through the filter cloth and on the dust-collecting ability of the filter cloth, the latter water-jet punching will be preferred. As the case may be, combining the two treatments, needle punching and water-jet punching will be preferred, as producing well-balanced filter cloths. It is therefore desirable that the treatment for fiber entanglement is appropriately selected and employed herein.
Preferably, the surface of the dust-collecting filter cloth of the invention is subjected to at least one treatment of singeing and rolling. In case where the filter cloth is specifically desired to have an increased dust-collecting efficiency, it is preferably subjected to the two treatments, singeing and rolling. Concretely, the surface of the filter cloth is singed with a burner or an IR heater, and then pressed against a hot roll. Having been thus treated, at least a part of the fibers constituting the surface of the filter cloth are fused or packed tightly, or as the case may be, calendered through the combined two treatments, whereby the dust-collecting efficiency of the thus-treated filter cloth can be improved to a great extent.
The bag filter of the invention can be produced by sewing the dust-collecting filter cloth in such a manner that the surface of the filter cloth forms the dust-collecting surface of the sewed bag. The sewing thread for it is preferably made of the same fibers as those of the base fabric, chemical-resistant and heat-resistant polyphenylene sulfide fibers.